Be happy little Angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Castiel feels miserable. He failed at fighting, he failed at flying and to make it worse his big brother Lucifer had laughed at him all the time. Gabriel and Michael desides to cheer their little brother up and even Lucifer thinks it is time for an apology... (Ticklefic)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_That was a request i got from a friend of mine on DA._

_It was so much fun writing this and such a cute idea :D_

_I hope you like it and i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
My first language isn't english!_

* * *

**_Behappy little angel_******

He felt miserable.

He could not denyit.

To watch how his brothers had a lot of fun behind him made the situation not better for him.

On the contrary: It made it even worse.

A soft sigh left his lips, blue eyes had lost their usually playful and happy sparkling and small, black wings drop to the ground.

He was angry, disappointed, simplydissatisfied with himself.

Not long ago, it was just a few hours ago, his big brother Michael had tried to teach him the art of combat but he was bad at it and Michael easily defeated him without using much of his strength.

Then his big brother Gabriel had tried to teach him how to fly but his wings were still too small and he couldn't even lift off the ground.

And Lucifer?

Lucifer had just laughed at him all the time.

He had laughed when he lost against Michael and he had laughed when he failed at flying.

His lower lip began to tremble and he quickly buried his face into his bent up knees to hide it from the rest of heaven's angels. They surely would make fun of him again when they would see him crying like a little baby…

"Castiel?"

He twitched slightly and buried his face deeper into his knees, using his wings to hide it as well as he wrapped them around his head as good as he could when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Cassie? Hey, what is wrong?"

Concern was written on Gabriel's face as he kneeled down next to his little brother.

"Cas? Are you…are you crying?" he asked and he wanted to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Castiel quickly swatted the hand away and turned his back to him.

"No, I am not! Leave me alone!" was the slightly muffled answer the archangel got.

Gabriel could feel a sting inside his heart and he turned his head and he glanced at his brother Michael who was looking at him and Castiel from a safe distance.

Gabriel shook his head, signaled Michael that Castiel wasn't okay, that the recent events still gnawed at his little body and had made him upset.

"Castiel please. Talk to me."

But the little angel refused to talk or to even look at him.

His back was still turned into Gabriel's direction and his face still hidden in his knees and arms, little Wings wrapping themselves tighter around his body when he could feel a warm hand squeezing his shoulder.

Gabriel has sat down beside him in the grass, trying to comfort the little angel without success. A sigh left his lips and he stroked his little brother's back soothingly.

He had never seen his younger brother so upset before. It was heartbreaking.

"Shhh, it's alright Cas. I am here. Everything will be fine."

Gabriel could feel the trembling of Castiel's shoulders and only moments later he could hear quiet sobbing coming from him and he gently pulled him against his side, wrapping a golden wing around his small body to comfort him.

Almost immediately Castiel snuggled closer to his big brother, pressing his face into his side, fingers dug into the soft fabric of Gabriel's white robe and he let the tears flow.

"That's right Castiel. Let it go."

The soft words of his brother made him cry even harder and he pressed his face deeper into his robe. A warm hand was stroking his back gently up and down, making his wings twitch as more tears streamed down his slightly flushed cheeks.

"What's going on here?" another smooth voice asked and moments later God's oldest angel stood next to the two of them.

Michael felt a sting inside his heart as well when he looked down at Castiel's trembling body.

To see his brother so upset just hurt inside his heart and he kneeled down to him as well, gently stroking the back of his head soothingly.

Castiel turned his head a bit to look at his big brother and Michael felt another sting inside his heart when he could see how tears streamed down his little brother's flushed cheeks, dropping to the ground.

"Don't cry Cas. Everything will be fine."

"No! Nothing will be fine!" the little angel hissed and he quickly buried his face back into Gabriel's side.

"I am a loser. I can't do anything right! I am adisgracefor an angel…"

"No Cas! You are not! Don't say stupid things like that!" Gabriel said and he lifted his brother up so he could look into his face.

"Gabriel is right little one. You are not a loser and certainly nodisgracefor an angel."

"B-but…but I can't fight and I can't even fly!"

Michael and Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle softly at that and the oldest angel ran his hands gently through his hair.

"Cas, you are young. It will take time until you are strong enough to fight against an adult angel like me or Gabriel and it will also take time until you can fly. Your wingsare still growing. You have to be patient."

A small, sad smile appeared on Castiel's face.

"You really think so?"

Michael's lips quirked up into a smile as well and he whipped the tears out of his brother's eyes.

"I don't think so, I know it Cas. And now…smile and be happy again, will you?"

Castiel wanted to answer but the moment he opened his mouth his eyes widened and the small smile disappearedas quickly as ithad come when another angel joined them.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Lucifer's smooth voice pierced through the air and moments later the archangel landed into the grass.

He folded his wings back and tilted his head when Castiel quickly hid his face into Gabriel's neck and seconds later he started to sob again.

"Cas? Why are you crying? What did I do?"

"Are you serious?" Michael growled and he grabbed one of his brother's wings and pulled him down.

"Ouch! Hey! Michael, are you crazy? That hurts!"

"Shut up Lucifer! Look at your little brother! Look how he is crying! This is _your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault? What are you talking there Michael?!"

"He is right Lucifer. It _is_ your fault."

Lucifer glared at Gabriel, but his expression softened when he looked at the trembling and sobbing mess that was his little brother and he suddenly felt guilty, because he remembered what happened that day.

"Is it because I have laughed about you?"

A shy nod and more sobbing was the answer the archangel got and he felt even more guilty now.

"I am so sorry Castiel. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"And yet you have done it!" Gabriel said with a glare and he tried to calm his little brother down by stroking his back and small wings.

"Ouch! Hey!" Now it was Lucifer's turn to glare at his older brother Michael who had nudged him not very gently against his shoulder, pushing him a bit forward in the process.

"I thinkan apologyis due, don't you think Lucifer?"

The younger archangel dropped his wings and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

It wasn't fair to laugh at a small angel like Castiel was. He was his little brother.

He should be a role model for him, help him and not deride him.

And Michael was right: It was time for an apology!

"Come here Cas…" Lucifer whispered as he picked up Cas and immediately the little angel wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his shoulder, still sobbing.

"Shhh it's alright. Please stop crying."

But Castiel didn't stop.

"I admit it was a big mistake to laugh at you. Please Cas. I am truly sorry for what I have done and I promise you by all that is holy I will never ever laugh at you again."

Castiel sniffled as he raised his head to look into his big brother's face.

"You say that not just like that?"

"No, I mean it Cas and now…please stop crying and smile for me, will you?"

Castiel whipped his tears away before giving his brother a small smile.

Lucifer grimaced.

"No, not a sad smile. I want a real smile. A happy smile. Come on Cassie, I know you can do better than that," he said with a small grin on his lips and he flicked his wing tip against Castiel's ear which made the young angel flinch and his smile widened, but he quickly hid his face into his big brother's shoulder again.

"What was that?" Lucifer asked and his grin widened with knowledge.

"What was what?" Castiel mumbled into his shoulder, not daring to raise his head and to look at the older angel.

Seconds later he squeaked, fingers dug into his brother's robe and his muscles tensed under his skin when feathers teasingly stroked over the sensitive skin on his neck.

"That."

Even Michael and Gabriel had to grin at that and both of them shared devious looks before they looked at their brother Lucifer and winked at him.

Lucifer's grin widened even more and within moments he threw a squealing Castiel over his shoulder and held him with one hand. The other hand began to poke at his side, fingers wiggling teasingly against the soft fabric of his robe.

"Looks like our little baby brother is ticklish. What do you think you two?"

"I am not…t-ticklish!" Castiel pressed through gritted teeth and he began to squirm in Lucifer's strong grip, wings flapping up and down and legs kicking out wildly which made his brothers chuckle with amusement.

"Not ticklish? Why don't you just stop squirming around so much and prove us the opposite little brother~?"

"Because he is way too ticklish for his own good," Gabriel said, grinning and he scooted closer to his two brothers.

Another squeal left Castiel lips and his fingers clawed at Lucifer's back when Gabriel grabbed his left ankle and held it still. He raised his free hand and stroked a teasing finger down the soft sole, making Castiel jump and giggle, but the small angel quickly pressed his lips together to prevent himself from more embarrassing sounds like that.

He was a proud angel, one of God's future Warriors and he wasn't allowed to squeal and giggle like a little baby. He…

"EEEEK! Nohohoho!"

His thoughtstooka quick endas another hand took hold of his right ankle and another finger stroked up and down his other sole. He tried to kick, to yank his feet away, but he couldn't. His brothers were way too strong for him and he just had to take it and if he was honest it just felt good to laugh after such a bad day.

Everything that happened seems to be forgotten quickly as another wave of ticklish sensations ran through his legs and then through his entire body and his giggling rose in pitch and volume until he was full on laughing when five wiggling fingers attacked his wild flapping wings.

"That is good Castiel. Let go and laugh. You need it…" Lucifer said, grinning as his two brothers started to rake their fingers up and down Castiel's soles, using their wings to tickle his toes as well which made the young angel screech and jump in his tight grip.

"S-stop! STOHOHOHOP!" he laughed loudly and small fists starting to hit against Lucifer's back.

But the morning star just laughed at that and slipped his hand under Castiel's robe to get at the bare skin.

When Castiel snorted it was when the rest of them lost it completely and soon the air was filled with booming, angelic laughter coming from all four angels.

"Lucifer? Are you alright?" Gabriel asked with much amusement in his voice when his big brother suddenly threw his head back and booming laughter poured out of his mouth, eyes squeezed shut, body twisting from side to side and snow white wings flapping wildly behind his back.

"Mahahake him stohohohop! Please! Make him stohohohop!" he laughed and he pulled his hand out of Castiel's robe to reach behind his back.

Castiel only giggled and even Michael and Gabriel shared amused looks before bursting out into loud laughter again. Both of them let go of Castiel's legs to wrap their arms around their bellies from laughing so hard, giving the little angel the chance to force Lucifer to the ground.

He was wiggling his small fingers into the soft, fluffy feathers of his big brother's white wings, tickling him so much he fell to the side, rolling around on the ground, legs kicking out and laughter turning into high pitched shrieking when Cas found the tickle spots on the bases of the strong wings.

"M-Mikey! Gahahabe! Hehehelp mehehe!" he laughed and he used his legs to crawl across the floor while wrapping his arms around his chest, wings flapping uselessly behind his back as devious fingers found all of his weak spots.

"What do you think Michael? Should we help him?"

"Hmm…just one more minute…Someoneis beingtaught a lesson right now. Besides this is the funniest thing I have seen in a very long time."

"I agree brother…"

"I-I can still hear you!" Lucifer tried to growl at the two archangels but his goofy grin and the suppressed laughter took the venom out of his words.

"CahahaHAHAHAS! NO! NOHOHOT THERE!"

His whole body jumped when fingers dug between his shoulder blades, blunt fingernails scratching softly but effectively over this one spot which drove the morning star almost insane with laughter and he bucked so much that Castiel fell off of him, laughing and quickly trying to crawl away.

But he didn't get far because only moments later four hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him back.

"Not so fast Cassie, or did we say we are done with you?" Gabriel grinned and he wiggled his fingers at him, making him giggled in anticipation.

Behind him a growling Lucifer sat up again and scooted closer to him and his brothers. Michael blocked his right side, Gabriel his left. He was trapped and couldn't flee.

"I wanted to go easy on you Cassie, but now…"

The little angel giggled louder when Lucifer took his arms, raised them above his head and used his knees to hold them in place.

"No, please nohoho," he pleaded, trying to hide his face in his arm.

"Sorry kiddo, but this is way too much fun," Gabriel grinned and poked his ribs, making him squeal and jump.

"You laughin generalfar too little Cas, it's for your own good," Michael said and he pushed up his robe and wiggled his fingers over the quivering belly, making the young angel shriek, giggling turning into loud laugher which went up a few octaves as Lucifer started to wiggle his fingers under his arms and Gabriel started to count his ribs, tickling the spaces in between and poking each bone individually.

Soon Castiel was reduced to a shrieking, laughing mess, squirming like a worm underneath his big brothers fingers which seemed to be everywhere at the same time, kicking his legs out, arching his back, flapping his wings which were under attack as well from time to time, which turned his laughter silent for a few seconds, all the time his brothers laughing along with him.

They stopped when tears started to roll down his bright red cheeks, pulling away from him to let him catch his breath. All of them grinned down at him when he looked up with tear filled eyes, whipping his tears away with his hands, happy giggling still slipping out of his mouth here and there.

They may made him cry, but this time he wasn't crying because he was sad, no.

This time they made him cry with laughter and they could see how the happiness returned in his bright blue eyes.

A sight which filled their hearts with a wave of happiness as well.

"It's good to see you in a better mood than before kiddo," Lucifer said and he ruffled his brother's hair playfully.

Castiel giggled and suddenly a broad grin appeared on his face and before the morning star knew what happened his little brother threw himself on top of him, forcing him onto his back and straddling his hips.

"Now it's your turn!" he laughed and without waiting for an answer he dug his fingers into Lucifer's sides, making him laugh immediately.

Soon Gabriel and Michael were at his sides, grabbing his wrists and raising his arms above his head to give Castiel more leeway.

And again happy laughter and shrieking filled the air that day.

**_The End_**


End file.
